Remort
Remorts sind Gegner in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. In dem Namen ist das, was er ist schon gekennzeichnet. Remorts sind Zombies bzw. Untote. Die Zombies gibt es beispielsweise auch in Ocarina of Time, aber nur in The Wind Waker heißen sie Remort. Remorts Remorts ähneln ihre Vorgänger vom Aussehen her nicht. Sie haben hellblaue Körpern. Am auffälligsten ist, dass ihre Visagen, Augen und Ohren sehr groß sind und furchteinflößend wirken. An den Ohren tragen sie Ohringen und haben einige Bemalungen auf ihre Körpern. Ihre Körpern bestehen aus Skelett, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht. Die Remorts sind fast genauso wie ihre Vorgänger (Zombie). Ihr Schrei dauern länger und hören sich dramatischer an. Ein Schrei von ihnen gleicht mit den von Geistern. Ein Remort kann Link von vorne angreifen oder von der Seite oder auch von hinten. Verhaltensmäßig bleiben sie still stehen oder sitzen. Remorts bewegen sich langsam, aber gehen schneller auf ihre Opfer zu, wenn sie jemanden bemerken. Nähert man sich ihnen, schreien sie und gehen auf Link zu. Dabei werden ihre Augen rot und strecken ihre Arme und Kiefern nach unten. Stirbt einer von den Remorts, wird der andere Remort kommen und es wiederbeleben. Genau wie bei Zombies und Gibdos, löst sich eine Leiche eines Remorts nicht sofort auf. Dies dauert und führt dazu, dass andere Remorts den toten Mitstreiter wiederbeleben. Eine Auflösung erfolgt nach zehn Sekunden. Daher sollte man den toten Körper bewachen und abwarten, bis der Körper sich auflöst. Die Methoden, wie man ein Remort erledigt, werden unten aufgelistet. Auffällig ist hierbei, dass Remorts Link in der Luft nicht angreifen können, wenn er den Helmspalter (ähnlich wie in Twilight Princess) oder die Sprungattacke einsetzt. Remorts können im Gegensatz zu Gibdos und Zombies sehen. Außerdem hilft die Schleich-Methode bei Remorts nicht, sie bemerken Link schon in ihrer Nähe, sogar wenn Link nichts tut und gerade steht und sie in seine Nähe sind. Nähere dich am besten nicht an einem Remort, weil er dich leicht bemerken kann ! Remorts achten auch auf Geräusche in ihrer Umgebung. Auch verliert Link seine Energie schneller, als bei einem Zombie und Gibdo. Wenn man sie sieht, stehen oder sitzen sie regungslos und sind imun gegen Pfeil, Bumerang und andere. Wenn du ihm zu nahe kommst, schreit er und du erstarrst. Dann springt er auf dich und entzieht dir deine Energie. *Die gefährlichste aber schnellste Methode, du blendest sie mit dem Spielgelschild und greifst sie dann mit dem Schwert an. *Die längere aber sicherste Methode, nähere dich vorsichtig und du bewirfst ihn dann mit Bomben, nach 3 Bomben ,,stirbt" er. *Tipp: Anders als in den Vorgängerspielen, ist es in The Wind Waker möglich ein Remort aus der Ferne anzuvisieren (siehe hier). Man kann hier am sichersten eine Bombe zu ihnen werfen oder sie mit einer Sprungattacke angreifen. * Ein Remort kann Link gar nicht angreifen, wenn er in der Luft ist. Durch eine Sprungattacke ist man in solchen Fällen im Vorteil. * Methode: Nehme den Stahlhammer zur Hand. Gehe ihnen nicht zu nahe und springe auf sie mit dem Hammer. Ein Hammer ist groß und kann mehr Schaden anrichten. Sie werden dich anschreien, während du in der Luft bist. Die werden schon aber sofort durch deinen Hammer verletzt, weil sie den Link zu nahe gekommen sind. Jetzt schnell das Schwert rausholen und sie bearbeiten. **Achte darauf, dass kein Remort in der Nähe ist, denn sonst hast du Probleme. * Die fieseste und leichteste Methode: Stell dich unter Lichtstrahlen, um dich vor ihnen zu schützen. Locke ein Remort zu dir rüber, indem du dein Bumerang auf sie wirfst oder Geräusche machst. Kommt dir ein Remort zu nahe, wird dein Gegner erstarren und kommt nicht mehr aus dem Licht heraus. **Schießt du ein Pfeil auf sie oder setzt du dein Bumerang gegen sie ein, können sie dich bemerken und sehen dich an, ohne dass dabei ihre Augen rot werden. Bemerkenswert ist, dass du nicht dabei paralysiert wirst. *Wenn ein Remort sitzt, kannst du zu ihm laufen und ihn sofort mit Schwerthiebe angreifen. Link wird dabei nicht paralysiert, weil der Untote zuerst aufstehen muss und dafür ist er zu langsam. Beachte, dass kein anderer Remort dich bemerkt. Gallerie Einige Remorts.png|Einige Remorts Remort auf Link zu (The Wind Waker).gif|Ein Remort geht auf Link zu. Dabei werden die Augen rot (gif-Datei). Remort erstarrt (The Wind Waker).gif|Ein gif-Bild. Ein Remort begann einen dummen Fehler: es lief auf Link zu, während er vor einem Lichtstahl steht. Nun steht es für immer da. Trivia *Zombies, Gibdos und Remorts gehören zu den nervigsten und Gegnern in den Zeldaspielen. Zumal können sie einen erschrecken. **Man kann diese drei Gegner, auch Zombieritter, als stark und zäh bezeichnen. Sie verteidigen sich mit ihr Paralysenschrei und genau das macht es ebenhalt schwieriger diese vier Untoten zu besiegen, auch wegen der erleidenen Paralyse kann man sich nicht bewegen. *Diese vier Gegnern können den Spieler eine Menge Angst einjagen, wenn man unvorsichtig ist. *Weil Zombies, Gibdos und Remorts sich still verhalten oder nur sitzen, kann man glauben sie seien anprechbare oder wehrlose Wesen. Bei einem Zombieritter erkennt man leicht, dass er für Link eine Bedrohung sein kann. *Wenn ein Remort Link angreift, beißt der Untote nicht. **Warscheinlich wollten die Spieleentwickler wegen der guten Grafik von The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker nicht, dass ein Remort am Kopf von Link beißt. Denn sonst wirkt so ein Schreckensbild davon furchteinflößend. *Der Name "Remort" kommt aus der latainischen Sprache und bedeutet ungefähr, wie "zurück vom Tod in den Leben". Die Silbe "Re-''" bedeutet "''zurück" oder "wieder" auf latainisch und die zweite Silbe "mort" bedeutet auf latainisch "Tod". Also auf deutsch kann man sagen "Untot" ohne die Re-Vorsilbe. Kategorie:Gegner in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker